


How The Biblical Apocalypse Was Avoided

by Eevee5doc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee5doc/pseuds/Eevee5doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Michael meets Henry Winchesters and notices that he does not want the Apocolypse to happen. He’s ready to just ditch the Host when he finds his brother Raphael and he has something to let of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Biblical Apocalypse Was Avoided

Michael had suddenly had an epiphany while he was working on the upcoming apocalypse. How both Hell and Haven seemed driven to release Lucifer from his cage? He was made to hunt demons from the face of the earth, to protect humans, not to work with them. Michael left heaven to get some fresh air and landed on Earth somewhere in Kansas. He took a deep breath in his celestial body and tried to get his thoughts in order.

Time flew by rather quickly as he reminisced of how it had all turned sour. Lucifer rebelled, father left and he was left running heaven, because he was the oldest and as the oldest he had to protect his younger siblings so he had huddled them all back to heaven, to have no contact to earth, and leave the humans be. Michael wished deeply for it all to be like it once was, but that was a childish dream, the reality was that Lucifer had gone too far and was rightly punished, but he had felt so lost without his father. Gabriel left so there was no messages to follow, only the foretold Apocalypse; He will fight his brother to the death.

He didn’t not like that at all, he didn’t even like throwing Lucifer in the cage, but he couldn’t have defied father, even though he loved Lucifer he had to be rightly punished. He actually did hope his brother would do penance. He also thought he hated his brother, but in truth he couldn’t, but he also couldn’t forgive him.

Michael sighted he wished everything to just end and the Apocalypse seemed to be the way to go, but know that he thought about it, going through with the apocalypse just felt like giving up. And he did. He had given up. He had given up on the hope that Lucifer would ever redeem himself, but he could see that Lucifer thought that he did nothing wrong. His brothers and sister believed that Lucifer wouldn’t change that he was evil and a lost cause.

Michael finally took a look at his surroundings and saw a human walking up to him, he looked overly excited as he had on his hand some type of machinery and it seemed to be peeping at his direction.

“Hi,” the man said. Michael cocked as he recognized the family line of this young man. The family line that stretched out to Cain and Able. Henry Winchester, a human able to be his vessel without being overwhelmed with his celestial energy. Henry had turned off the portable device and put it on the floor as he fixed his suite to look more presentable.

“I… I know you’re here and I’m…well it feels rather weird for me talking to the air, but I know you’re here. It’s okay of you not to show yourself, I could feel you’re presence so that’s fine don’t want my eyes to be burned out from looking into you’re true form,” he said cheerfully. Michael hummed in agreement of course he wasn’t going to show himself to him, but he wondered how the human knew that could happen. That seeing an Angel’s true form could be overwhelming for a human.

“My name is Henry Winchester and I am a Man of Letters… well I haven’t been initiated yet by I am working hard on becoming one. I know you’re an Angel.” He paused like awaiting some response. “I really couldn’t help myself,” he then said as he then pointed at the device at his feet.

“That is an Angel Locator, Mr. York has been trying to create locators for every supernatural being out there. This is kind of prototype I didn’t think it would work but it started peeping and it led me here and I can feel you, it’s very peaceful here with you,” he rambled on. Michael hummed amusingly as the young boy kept on talking and he listened to him go on and on about his studies. He seemed fine not being able to see the Angel, his presence seemed to be enough to encourage him to keep talking.

Michael found the young man enchanting as he spoke about his life and his experience, that he suddenly felt the urge to see for himself, so he then showed himself and Henry gasped in amazement.

“Can I see?” he asked, for some reason or the other, Henry didn’t cringe that much at the sound of his voice, but he guessed that the human understood what he meant when he asked can I see?

“Sure,” he nodded and Michael took Henry as his vessel.

…

Being Michael’s vessel was quite fun for Henry, showing the Angel around and spilling facts about Earth for him was nice. To be the teacher for once than the student made him extremely happy. Showing the Angel the human ways. But man! Was Henry surprised that the Angel he was rambling on and on about his life was The Archangel Michael.

As the day neared its end, Henry had informed the Archangel that he had a home to go back to and that his wife would be worried sick. He could feel how Michael was overly disappointed at that, but respected Henry and they flew back to Henry’s house on his directions. Michael formerly said his goodbye and told him how much he enjoyed his company and thanked him for using him as his vessel, the experience was worthwhile.

Henry said he was happy to, and that he had fun too. Who could say that they had become friends with the Archangel Michael? Michael smiled at the word friend and bid his new friend goodbye, and Henry head was lifted to the sky as Michael came out of Henry’s mouth and stayed enveloping in his celestial presence in one last goodbye and then drifting away heading back to heaven, but he then noticed that he didn’t want to go home.

He had discovered this new world and found humanity overly pleasant and that he didn’t want the Apocalypse to happen… Humans, he thought fondly. He had thought that he was like a giant to humans but now he thought they were the giants.

…

Michael had gone home, he had dragged himself back to his brothers and sisters, but as he worked to speed up the apocalypse it made him feel irritated, and he then noticed that everything else seemed to irritate him. His thoughts were shifting to Earth every moment in heaven, he argued with himself about leaving, but then he compared himself with Gabriel who had also left. Truthfully he had let Gabriel to disappear from the Host, but he kept his tabs on him, just to make sure that he was okay and to think that he was planning to join Gabriel on leaving the Host when he had judged Gabriel wrongly when he had left. He argued endlessly with himself that he couldn’t leave his brothers and sisters alone, when suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. He was being overly irritated with everybody now and his whole family seemed to being the death of him and he felt trapped in Heaven with too much responsibility.

One day he told his brother Raphael that he was leaving and not to go looking for him until it was time. Raphael tried to guilt trip him to stay but he told he had enough, he felt like a jerk laying the job to Raphael, but he was on the edge of smiting someone. Raphael seemed pissed and then he started ranting.

“You think I want the Apocalypse to happen, I am healer do you know how much I want to go to earth and help eradicate every disease in the universe. And you want to go to earth to do who knows what leaving me with all the responsibility! Michael you won’t dare!” he screamed and Michael stood there surprised his brother didn’t want any other part in the Apocalypse either.

“You don’t want the Apocalypse to happen?” he repeated and both brothers gasped as they felt the will of the other, they both didn’t want the end of the world. They both didn’t want the Apocalypse to happen!

Michael and Raphael looked thoughtfully at each other as they then discussed on how to tackle the problem. In that moment he enjoyed his brothers company and they were soon working on stopping the host from doing a grave mistake. And that my fellow readers is how the biblical Apocalypse was avoided.

THE END


End file.
